Realidad
by negativevocaloid
Summary: Hay veces en las que realmente pienso que enloquecí y solo reproduzco escenarios diferentes en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. / ¿De donde vienes? Me preguntó ¿Que debería contestarle?... He estado en tantos lugares / Sirius, ¿Porque nos sucede esto? ¿Tenemos prohibido amar? / Slash /
1. Chapter 1: Inglaterra Mágica

_Sus pasos hacían eco. Las paredes mohosas del callejón hacían resonar cualquier pequeño crujido producido por el movimiento, y fricción, de sus ropas. Apresurando el paso se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desubicado en aquel lugar._

_Nada le era familiar. Esa pequeña cafetería que había pasado hacia minutos estaba llena de rostros, sin embargo, desconocidos. Frotó sus manos tratando de hacerlas entrar en calor. Su aliento producía una insignificante nube al entrar en contacto con el frio de la mañana._

_Su vestimenta no era adecuada para la época. Su delgada chamarra apenas le brindaba un poco de calidez. Era verano, sin embargo, no parecía serlo en aquel lugar._

_La gente de ese lugar se ataviaba con largas túnicas, de distintos colores, en especial oscuros. Al frente se le dibujo otra calle, personas circulaban por allí. Apresuró el paso._

_Suspiró agitado aun por su carrera en llegar. Algo lo golpeó en el hombro. Fue un hombre, igualmente encapuchado en una túnica. Este le vio unos segundos y, torciéndole el gesto, retomo su camino._

_Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espabilarse. Era obvio el porqué del mirar desaprobatorio de aquel individuo. Con unos pantalones de mezclilla, rasgados, y una sudadera cuatro tallas más grande que su complexión, desentonaba en ese mar de finas telas y hermosos diseños. Le restó importancia, le había pasado antes._

_Se decidió, como siempre, a recorrer el lugar. Lo único que identificaba era el clima de Inglaterra, lugar que piso antes. Al igual que las tiendas, ese toque y gusto ingles desbordaba por doquier._

_Una campanilla sonó por encima de su cabeza al pasar el umbral. Una biblioteca, las tapas de los libros gruesas y de tonos oscuros. Trazos en relieve por encima de los lomos de cada ejemplar. Tomos gruesos y de páginas tintadas de amarillo, dándoles un aspecto antiguo, pero no deteriorado. Entre la multitud de personas logro divisar, al frente, una masa de cabellos negros, desordenados y largos. Se acercó._

_Muchos murmullos alrededor, un hombre de tez clara y un ligero tono rojo en sus cabellos abrazaba a ese pequeño niño por los hombros. Ese señor parecía una celebridad o algo parecido, entregaba varios ejemplares de libros a algunos jóvenes._

_Logro una pequeña conversación con un chico, Harry. Ojos verdes deslumbrantes. Parecidos a los de una piedra preciosa, la cual, no recuerda como se llama o donde vio._

_Alejó la vista de todo ese ajetreo. Debía ir a algún lugar en el cual le informaran en aquel lugar esta, que continente, país o mundo._

_Salió y continúo caminando. Le desconcertó el cabello rubio platinado de un niño e, indudablemente, quien era su padre. Nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de presencia ese tono tan _blanco _de cabello. Pareció que aquel callejón, de forma extraña acogedor, se fue alejando de su persona. Se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza. Otra larga calle creaba una intersección._

_Un sumo edificio creado en mármol se erguía orgulloso frente a sus ojos. Su curiosidad y necesidad le hicieron acercarse. Las puertas principales de bronce bruñido, dos figuras bajas pero imponentes y a cierto grado aterradoras se postraban a cada lado. Sus uniformes de color escarlata y oro, y sombreros en punta. Trago grueso pero siguió avanzando._

_Al estar cerca ambos vigilantes se giraron hacia él. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por mascaras lisas y blancas. Las cuencas en los ojos estaban oscuras por lo cual no podía ver los ojos de los pequeños seres._

_De un momento a otro se movieron abriéndole paso a la gran construcción. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con dos gárgolas, facciones filosas al igual que las orejas y, además, alas semejantes a las de los murciélagos. Y en medio de estas se esculpía una __**G**__._

_Se adentró, el lugar a diferencia de su fachada, por dentro, era muy luminoso. En los laterales de ese vestíbulo se extendía una larga fila de grandes bancos y taburetes, en los cuales se mantenían sentados varias criaturas. Duendes, fue lo que pensó. Con elegantes y discretos trajes negros, trabajaban pesando y contando monedas, escribiendo de la manera más reservada y examinando piedras preciosas._

_Era una imagen confusa, irreal y de alguna manera, cómica. Observo todo de forma atenta pero discreta, imaginando si acaso había presenciado algo más extraño y, eso era posible._

_Tres suaves toques en su hombro y se giró lentamente. Otra capa de un azul marino lúgubre, en las orillas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles series de diseños en color plata. La vestía un hombre de cabellos largos y rizados. De ojos grises, vivases, amables. Y una barba perfectamente cortada._

_Por precaución dio un paso hacia atrás. Había personas en las que debía confiar y otra que no. Por la apariencia del hombre no sabía que deducir._

- _Te encuentro de nuevo… veo que estas confundido – le dijo con tono grueso pero lento y cordial._

- _Se equivoca, estoy perfectamente – contestó de inmediato, debía mentir para no caer en redes infestadas de peligro._

- _No te preocupes en tratar de defenderte, conmigo estas a salvo._

_Con un tranquilo y cariñoso gesto, le colocó sobre los hombros una capa. Alego que le protegería del frio y, además, no sería víctima de miradas entrometidas y groseras._

- _Eres muy pequeño – comentó con tono afectuoso._

_El hombre mayor le extendió una mano y tomándola, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que realmente era chico. Al pasar al frente de altos inmuebles brillantes y reflejantes, se observó. Su mismo rostro, reconoció sus facciones a pesar de lo aniñadas que estaban. Sus cabellos azabaches estaban crecidos y sus ojos cafés tenían una máscara de ingenuidad e inocencia que parecían genuinas._

_Se detuvieron frente a uno de esos duendes que, con sosiego, dejo su trabajo de lado para atenderles._

_Se dispuso a prestar atención. Dejando de lado el tomo de voz raspado del duendecillo y concentrándose en las palabras, de las cuales, desconocía significado o no sabía relacionar_

_**Gringotts. Galeón. . Varitas. Pociones. Hogwarts. Callejón Diagon.**_

_Después de eso el gnomo bajo de su lugar y los guio pasando a través de una puerta plateada. Una frase decoraba su frente._

_Entre, extraño, pero preste atención_

_A los que tienen el pecado de la codicia_

_Para aquéllos que toman, pero no ganan,_

_Deberán pagar en su vuelta._

_Así si usted busca bajo nuestros suelos_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,_

_Ladrón, usted está advertido, tenga cuidado con_

_Encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí._

_Lo leyó con rapidez, apenas pudo procesar algunas palabras y se encontró en una caverna, un cuarto oscuro de piedra, vetusto y con un camino de riel._

_Les fue indicado subir a una pequeña carreta que viajo con rapidez entre los estrechos túneles. Le fue imposible tratar de memorizar algún camino. Dicho medio de transporte se detenía por infinitamente cortos segundos cada tanto dejándole observas muchas puertas custodiadas. El viento se hacía más frio indicio del aumento de velocidad. Si no se equivocaba, ya estaban en un lugar subterráneo._

_Al fin se atajaron frente a una de esas varias puertas, esta también con su guardia. Se bajaron de la tartana. El duendecillo que los dirigió hasta allí colocó en el suelo la lámpara de gas que había tenido en mano durante el trayecto._

_Con sus manos huesudas y arrugadas acaricio la piedra de esa puerta no delineada. Desvió la mirada dándose cuenta de las estalagmitas que colaban del elevado techo y otras que nacían del empedrado._

_Le halaron con delicadeza del brazo y se adentró en la bóveda aun junto al extraño que le dio la capucha. Sus luceros se abrieron con sorpresa al ver en medio de esa habitación de matices grises y negros una gran pila de monedas._

_Doradas relucientes, plateadas deslumbrantes y bronces que creaban contraste. Sin duda eran de materiales preciosos._

_Le acariciaron de manera descuidada la parte trasera del cuello. Los otros dos dejando su presencia excluida de la conversación, cruzaron un par más de palabras. El ente enano los dejo solos en el aposento._

- _Mi nombre, es Sirius Black – dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a el - ¿El tuyo?... – cuestionó, sin embargo, tenía conocimiento de la respuesta a eso._

- _He tenido dos… -manifestó indeterminado – Pero… uno de ellos tienes su mismo apellido, Sirius – con un ademan de mano, el aludido alentó a que prosiguiera – Jacob Black._

- _Esto te lo he dicho, pero, te lo repito – comenzó a decir aclarándose la garganta – El nombre que me has dicho y el otro que sabes… ese no lo digas aquí – advirtió – son los únicos por los cuales, al ser nombrado, debes responder… ¿Entendido mi querido, Jacob?_

- _Si… - aceptó sumiso. La figura de Sirius le imponía dominancia y sabiduría._

- _Ahora… - reanudo sus palabras –…en ese baúl de la esquina… – apunto hacia el lugar – hay una pequeñas caja, un estuche de cristal, ve por el… - ordenó y sin replicas, fue obedecido._

_Al abrir la pesada tapa del cofre una aglomeración de polvo, acumulado por los años, invadió el aire a su alrededor. Tosió cubriéndose la boca con la mano empuñada. Podía adivinarse, sin precisión, la forma de varios objetos por debajo de un manto negro. Quiso destapar dichas cosas, pero, sintiendo la mirada atenta del otro, no lo hizo._

_El elemento de su búsqueda se mantenía por sobre esa manta nublosa. Parecía un simple prisma conformado por espejos._

_Regresando al lado del _otro_ Black, quien se había recargado con gracia en la pared, le entrego el cofre reflector._

_No supo identificar algún tipo de palanca por el cual, Sirius, haya podido abrirlo._

_Sonriéndole, con sus manos pálidas puso alrededor del cuello de Jacob un relicario, sujeto por una larga y delgada cadena._

- _Nunca te lo quites… toma – le dio un sobre percudido, seguramente por tanto tiempo en un lugar tan húmedo – te enseñare que es cada cosa en esta _realidad_, como lo he hecho desde que naciste en alguna de las diferentes dimensiones en las que hemos vivido…_

_Una imagen algo difusa se asomó en su mente. Era cierto, de edades diferente, lo reconoció. Sirius Black. Dos nombres al igual que él, uno que aún no evocaba._

_Tomando una, de las tres diferentes monedas, en sus manos. Dijo._

- _Este es el mundo mágico, Inglaterra Mágica, mejor dicho - esa revelación no le impresiono, ya casi nada lo desconcertaba a esas alturas – Si, la magia es completamente real. Soy un mago, un animago, pero eso te lo explicare después. Tú igualmente eres un mago._

- _Yo era un licántropo, anteriormente claro. Aun no comprendo cómo es que sucede todo aquello – Sirius le dedico una sonrisa fascinada y encantadora._

- _Yo tampoco, pero he aprendido a lidiar con todo esto, tu pronto lo harás aun eres joven…_

- _No sé qué edad tengo realmente, tengo conciencia de 19 años…_

- _No nos desviemos del tema – las monedas en su mano tintinearon – Aquí hay distintas reglas y normas que seguir. También hay seres hermosos que conocerás, no dejes de aprender. Ahora, tienes 11 años… Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, te espera._

- _Yo no sé nada de eso… - protestó alterado._

_¿Cómo se suponía que controlaría todo aquello? La magia que supuestamente poseía, ¿Cómo se utilizaba?_

- _Yo seré tu maestro, ya me he graduado – separó su vista. Su aura se hizo densa, atormentada pero al fin, resignada. Sus palabras destilaban rencor y dolor - Harry Potter. Mi ahijado. Sus padres, mis amigos, murieron. – aclaró son una sutil sonrisa melancólica – a pesar de cada lugar al que vamos, no podemos evitar encariñarnos con alguna personas…_

_Lily y James, cuanto los extrañaba._

- _Decía… - alegó alejando cualquier pensamiento entristecedor – De nuevo, no sabemos cuándo cambiemos de lugar, pero, debes estudiar, poder defenderte de cualquier peligro, en todo lugar lo hay. – Esto… - mostró la moneda dorada – Es un Galeón… esto – alzó la medalla plateada – Es un Sickle y esta… - lanzo al aire la pieza color bronce haciéndola girar por un santiamén, y tomándola de nuevo – Un Knut…_

_Le explicó el valor de cada una. Un Galeón son 17 Sickles. Un Sickle son 29 Knuts. Salieron de la bóveda con un total de 234 galeones. Lo que le era permitido tomar por el momento._

_Sirius le indico una tienda de grandes ventanales, en los cuales se veían el contorno de varias y pequeñas cajas apiladas. __**Ollivanders**__, leyó antes de cruzar la puerta. Cuando entro escuchó de nuevo el resonar de una campanilla por sobre él. Tantos estantes llenos y vacíos, estuches regados por el suelo al azar y más filas ordenadas. Le intrigaba saber que contenían tantas fundas._

_Prestó oídos a un cuerpo que pareció ser deslizado, como las rudas de la carretilla en la que estuvo antes. Entre todo el desorden apareció la silueta de un hombre mayor. Sus cabellos blancos desgreñados, lentes que posaban por debajo de donde deberían estar, arrugas se notaban junto a los ojos al igual que en la frente._

_Con movimientos casi exagerados, el anciano, pegó su cuerpo al mostrador. Pareció examinarle, parece que se dio cuenta de sus ropas por debajo de la túnica._

- _¿Eres muggle?... – inquirió. Sirius le habló de esa palabra. Le parecía una etiqueta discriminatoria, pero, nada podía hacer._

- _Soy mago, me gustan estas ropas… me parecen más cómodas que las túnicas…_

- _¿Te mordió un licántropo?... tus ojos fieros, parecen los de una bestia… - al momento de esa declaración, rememoró. Una fiebre intensa, la sangre en sus venas parecía ser lava, la opresión en el pecho y, por último, un lobo de pelaje rojizo. __**Quielenue.**_

- _No…_

- _Oh, mi error, perdona mi indiscreción… ahora busquemos…_

_Después de exclamaciones varias como ¨No, esta no¨, ¨Posiblemente¨, ¨No será fácil¨, y un susurró que no comprendió, el matusalén puso frente suyo uno de esos esbeltos y, al parecer, livianos estuches. Con lentitud retiro la tapa encontrándose con una varita._

_Madera de tono apagado con el mango enredado en lo que parecía ser alambre lustroso, dicho hilo creaba una enredadera con formas varias hasta la mitad de la longitud y solo una hebra se extendía hasta la punta creando un aro a su alrededor. ¨Tómala¨ le indico el _vejestorio_. Sin vacilar, acató el pedido._

_No alcanzó siquiera a rozar el objeto. La varita salió eyectada de su cómodo lugar sobre la almohadilla de gamuza. Por acto reflejo encogió en brazo apoyándolo sobre su pecho. El hombre negó con la cabeza un par de veces regresando a su busca de un objeto mágico apropiado._

- _¿Por qué sucedió eso? – preguntó Jacob alzando la voz._

- _No es la indicada para ti… deberías haberlo visto, hace unas horas tarde en encontrar una para Harry Potter, ese niño será un gran mago… parece que contigo será igual…_

- _¿Indicada?..._

- _Si, la varita y el dueño crean un lazo, aunque las varitas no se expresan con palabras, pueden llegar a actuar por su cuenta si lo consideran necesario… la varita elige al mago…_

- _Debería ser al contrario…_

- _Te aseguro que si fuera asi, todo sería un desastre. Aquí, prueba esta… - agregó, otra vez poniendo una caja en el mostrador – Madera de espino, diez pulgadas, y núcleo de cabello de unicornio…_

_El diseño simple, perfectamente lijada, la base ancha se hacía más aguda conforme la varita se alargaba. Pudo sostenerla, y al agitarla como se lo pidió el anciano, un rayo de luz azul causó una pequeña explosión. Pedazos de papel, quemados a los extremos, cayeron con gracia como hojuelas de otoño._

_Para no crear más destrozos la dejo en su lugar rápidamente._

_Otras dos varitas, y ninguna era la suya. Comenzaba a hartarse de mantenerse en ese lugar. Mientras el viejo continuaba con su odisea, se paseó por la tienda._

_Y apenas llevaba unas horas en ese universo. Se centró en pensar en ese lapso de recuerdo que lo invadió cuando el vendedor le pregunto si era un licántropo. Lo fue, o lo era, no estaba seguro. Tal vez si lo intentaba volvería a ser esa fiera de cuatro patas y aspecto amenazante._

_La velocidad… el viento golpeándole la cara, la adrenalina que le provocaba dar grandes saltos. Cuando, siendo humano, se lanzó por un acantilado hacia el mar. Tantas sensaciones que quería revivir. Deseo, con infinitas fuerzas, liberarse de su maldición._

_Asi lo tomaba, una maldición. Ir y venir de un lugar a otro, cosas que no conoces, lugares que no vuelves a ver, personas a las que extrañas, es doloroso. Enamorarse, es lo peor que le podía pasar._

_Estuvo al borde de las lágrimas, su vista se nubló y sus globos oculares ardieron._

_Juntar pedazos del pasado, era duro._

_Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Se abrigo más con las capa, recordando a Sirius. Lo quería a su lado, le transmitía la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos. Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas que se mantenían en contacto con su pecho. La ropa que tenía puesta era demasiado grande. Seguramente antes tenía mayor edad._

_El hecho de tomar otro cuerpo, hablando en años, era frustrante. Tener que aparentar la inocencia de un niño, se le dificultaba. Ya no tenía en mente preguntas ingenuas e ilusas. Conocía temas relacionados con el sexo. Política. Religión. Una mente adulta._

_Y estaba atrapado en su cuerpo infantil._

_Levanto la vista al sentir una presencia perturbadora a su lado. Una fuerza que lo llamaba. En el estante que le era más lejano, algo se movía. El estante temblaba y el metal de las patas hacia bullicio._

_A pasos cortos, se aproximó. Se sostuvo de lo que tenía alrededor, como si aquello le diera fuerza o confianza._

_Escuchó el llamado del vendedor, era distante, le restó importancia. A corta distancia, estiró la mano para tomar uno de esos estuches, el que más se movía y parecía ser el causante de todo eso. Dicho objeto salió disparado en su dirección, trastabilló hacia atrás y, enredándose con sus propios pies, cayó con fuerza al piso._

_Con la cabeza dándole punzadas en la parte inferior abrió los ojos. Una varita se mantenía suspendida sobre él. Un brillo enceguecedor le hizo entrecerrar sus parpados y colocar una mano entre la _cosa_ resplandeciente y su rostro._

_Dejo de brillar y tenía la varita en mano. Se adhirió sola, la empuño como era debido. La agitó un par de veces. Unas cajitas se levantaron por instantes y cayeron enseguida. Sonrió, había encontrado la _indicada._ Se quedó tumbado y no fue hasta que el anciano lo encontró, entre el laberinto de estantes, que se levantó. Los ojos grises y apagados, por la vejez, le miraron entre sorprendidos y complacidos. Aunque no fue el quien halló la varita, el chico pudo encontrarla._

_Pluma de Fénix. Hecha de madera de olmo, un color rojizo uniforme y, con diferentes diseños y decoraciones en el mango. La secuencia se bosquejos, de alguna forma, simulaban una serpiente liada a la viga._

_**Querido Jacob:**_

_**Hijo mío, lamento si lees esto. Es culpa mía todo lo que te pasa. Es de la sangre Black, que has heredado eso. Si pudiera, te arrebataría ese **__poder__**.**_

_**¿Magia? Te has de preguntar. Y yo te respondo, sí. Créeme que, a mí, me desconcertó que fuera real. Pero, es extraordinario. Espero que tengas el tiempo suficiente para conocer todo o, siquiera, poder regresar.**_

_**Durante el tiempo que me mantuve en Inglaterra mágica. Me gradué, no de Hogwarts. Existen otros colegios, sin embargo, es a mi pedido que asistas ahí.**_

_**Sirius, es difícil, pero, debes confiar en él, nunca te traicionara. Te ama, tanto como yo.**_

_**Como decía, logre hacer una pequeña fortuna con mi trabajo y el de tu padre. Esos galeones, al completo, los podrás utilizar como desees cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad. Te quedaras en la mansión Black mientras no estés en Hogwarts. O si lo prefieres, en Hogsmeade.**_

_**Quisiera ser yo la que te acompañara a abordar el tren, pero, me es imposible.**_

_**Quiero verte, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, mi pequeño.**_

_**Ahora, este universo es tranquilo, no existen peligros mayores. Cuídate las espaldas aun asi. No le digas a nadie tu secreto. Como yo nunca lo hice.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Atentamente. Sarah Black.**_

_**P.D. No importa lo que te digan, enorgullécete de la casa en la cual quedes.**_

_Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron por sobre la pared. Tocando los ligeramente notorios relieves. Delineo, con parsimonia, la extensión de lo que era la rama de un árbol. El área al completo conformaba ese árbol genealógico. Repaso mentalmente los nombres. Buscando en su, aun difusa, infinidad de alusiones._

_Encontró, por descuido, la imagen de Sirius. Rostro impávido sin sonrisa. Las lagunas de plata que eran sus orbes grises, apagados. Quien fuera el que pintó ese semblante, no capturó la llama astucia de aquel hombre. Se encontró a si mismo acariciando el retrato. Apartó su mano y la observo. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos de polvo._

- _¿En qué fecha nos encontramos? – preguntó._

_Sirius se había mantenido mirándoles desde el marco de la puerta desde hacía minutos. No había descuidado su tarea ya que la presencia de su mayor, le tranquilizaba._

- _31 de Agosto de 1991… - declaró._

- _Entonces… mañana mismo debo ir hacia ese lugar, a Hogwarts – se giró hacia Sirius y este le asintió con un ademan de cabeza – quisiera quedarme más tiempo en esta casa…_

- _Mientras no estés en el colegio, esta será tu casa – dijo. Jacob camino hasta quedar cerca de él. El niño le abrazó por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el abdomen del animago._

- _Me va a ser difícil. Aparentar, es a lo que me refiero._

- _¿Por qué tendrías que aparentar? – preguntó mesando abstraído las hebras, de la cabellera, del otro. _

- _He estado en situaciones… unas que un joven de 11 años no debería experimentar, aun. Odio tener que mantenerme como alguien iluso y risueño, no lo soy. – suspiró apretando las ropas de Sirius. Tonos oscuros, perfectos para él. – Tu y yo… - antes de poder continuar el otro se apartó poniéndose en cuclillas, como en la bóveda de Gringotts. Posó su mano grande y delgada en la mejilla de Jacob._

- _Te pido, que no lo digas. No me tientes. Soy peor de lo que puedo parecer. – dijo con voz baja mientras su pulgar pasaba, repetidas veces, por la parte baja del pómulo del niño._

- _Lo diré… fuimos amantes, ¿No puede volver a ser asi?..._

- _Pensé que tus memorias no regresarían, a menos no con tal rapidez… - alegó en un vano intento de cambiar el tema de conversación._

- _Eres Black al igual que yo… - continuo sin prestar atención a la vacilación de Sirius – pero es solo una coincidencia. No compartimos lazos sanguíneos._

_El animago se incorporó, y salió de la habitación. Empezó a subir las escaleras, los pasos ligeros del_ joven, _ le seguían sin retraso. Era una reacción exagerada el dejarle con la palabra en la boca, pero, no supo que más hacer._

_Era verdad, no eran familia. El cosmos fue _amable_ e hizo que se encontraran en más de una ocasión, quien sabe cuántas veces más lo harían. El conocerse en tal magnitud, tuvo consecuencias. Aun, estremeciéndose, rememora aquellas ocasiones, unas muy escasas, en las que se entregaron sin contemplaciones, a la pasión._

_Pero ya no. Ya no deseaba sufrir de mal de amores. Él no había sido el único para Jacob, y eso le irritaba y lastimaba._

_No obstante, no le pudo negar a su amado – no amante – el dormir en la misma cama esa noche. Además era para placer de ambos._


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

_Apretó el puño en torno a su varita. Si es que la magia existía, debía de encontrar algún tipo de hechizo que le permitiera quedarse en ese lugar el tiempo que quisiese._

_La biblioteca de la Mansión Black, era su lugar de estancia. Desde hacía horas, se había despertado en la madrugada, se encontraba ahí. Nunca en su vida se había visto tan envuelto en encontrar algo, sin embargo, ahí estaba con varita en mano y un libro, de pinta antigua, al lado. Repaso mentalmente las palabas, preparándose para poder recitarlas de forma correcta._

_Suspiro y abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar._

- _Ni siquiera te atrevas… - la voz detrás suya le hizo emitir un jadeo, a causa de la sorpresa. Igualmente dejo caer al suelo, con un ruido sordo, el objeto de madera que tanta confianza le había proporcionada minutos antes._

_Se dio la vuelta, no sin antes con un movimiento discreto de su mano, cerrar el compendio. La mirada de enfado y autoridad de Sirius le causó un escalofrió, un soplo que se extendió de su nuca hasta sus oídos._

- _Buenos días, Sirius – cumplimentó Jacob sin sonreír siquiera. Se rindió a tener que escuchar la reprimenda que le esperaba. No obstante, aquello no eliminada el hecho de que no sabía que es lo que hizo mal._

_Con un camino sinuoso, avanzó a donde el niño. Inspeccionó, con sus luceros plomizos, el escritorio en donde se encontraba descansando el ejemplar que antes estudiaba el párvulo. Se fijó en los ojos castaños y cansados de Jacob, círculos oscurecidos se revelaban bajo sus parpados. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza y, olvidándose de la amonestación, le indicó que se preparara. Tendría, en unas horas más, que abordar el Expreso Hogwarts._

_Con un asentimiento de cabeza, posteriormente tomando su caída varita, salió de la biblioteca. Entró en la habitación destinada para él. Un baúl estaba listo para partir a su _escuela. _Era apático a la idea de tener que adaptarse ahí. Siempre, en cualquier lugar, lo mejor es no crear lazos fuertes con las personas._

_Antes de entrar a la tina para lavarse, revisó el cofre. Levanto la pesada tapa y observó lo que adentro se encontraba. Túnicas pulcramente plegadas, sin ninguna decoración, sin ningún signo de armonía. Le llamó la atención un estuche, al tomarlo se percató de que estaba hecho de aluminio, pero no por eso era simple. La primera letra del que era su apellido estaba, grabada o escrita, en la parte exterior de la cubierta. No supo decidir si se trataba de _su_ Black, o el de Sirius. Dándole la menor importancia a eso, exhibió los artículos que se encontraban dentro._

_Plumas, le pareció curioso que, cosas como esa, estuviesen ahí. Sin embargo, al tomar una y darse cuenta de los frascos de tinta que reposaban al lado, entendió que no se trataba de simplonas plumillas, sino que eran artículos de escritura. Quedó cautivado, después de tantos ejemplos del estilo de vida de ese mundo, supuso que todo sería asi. Fachado a la antigua._

_Capturó entre sus palmas uno de los recipientes contenedores de tintura. El pequeño envase, fabricado y estilizado en vidrio, traslucía el opaco color. Acomodó las piezas de nuevo y, dejando el embalaje sobre la cama, entró al cuarto de baño._

_Tanteó con su dedo anular los relieves del boleto. Pintado de un color lila y decorado en color plata. Dicho billete recitaba ¨Londres a Hogwarts¨ en la parte superior. En el centro identificó el dibujo de las tres monedas que se utilizaban ahí, alineadas y por sobre ellas estaba escrito ¨Plataforma 9 ¾¨. Alzó una ceja, eso era imposible. No había fracciones para numerar las plataformas en la estación King's Cross._

- _¿Estás seguro de que no te han timado? – cuestionó apartando la vista del billete._

- _Muy seguro, las cosas se manejan de diferente… - aseguró._

- _Explícate, Sirius._

- _Si la plataforma fuera normal, cualquiera podría ir hacia Hogwarts. Solo los magos pueden acceder. Entre las plataformas 9 y 10, esta la que nos corresponde. Y antes de que preguntes, si, existe._

_Las personas caminaban por todos lados, subiendo a distintos trenes, despidiéndose de algún ser querido. Vestían, Sirius y Jacob, con ropa muggle. Abrigados del continuo clima de baja temperatura._

- _¿No sería más conveniente simplemente aparecerse allí?_

- _El castillo está protegido con hechizos _anti – aparición. _Mira. – agregó señalando hacia un grupo de personas._

_Cinco deslumbrantes cabelleras pelirrojas, le hacían dudar de que se tratara de un pigmento natural. Y, obviamente no perteneciente a esa familia, un joven de cabellos negros y desordenados. Lo recordó del día anterior. Harry. Dos de los rojizos cuchicheaban entre ellos, figuras altas y esbeltas, con idénticas ropas conformadas por un suéter de lana azul marino y unos pantalones café, las prendas resaltaban su piel blanquecina._

_Tomando impulso para poder empujar el carrito donde llevaba sus pertenencias, atravesó sin ningún inconveniente la columna de cemente y ladrillo. A ese le siguieron los demás, por ultimo Harry que se veía indeciso a intentarlo._

_Jacob rio, su humor había mejorado. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan retorcido y misterioso. En cuanto Sirius le dijo que debían hacer lo mismo, no dudó._

_No quería. En cuanto ingresó al Mundo Mágico, se arrepintió de haber aceptado. Apenas había estado junto a Sirius unas horas y tenían que separarse de nuevo. Ver a los padres de familia despedir a sus hijos, le llenaba de amargura. Él no sabía cómo lidiar con las partidas, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decir ¨Adiós¨._

- _Aun me puedo retractar – susurró._

- _No, no puedes…_

- _Quiero quedarme contigo – declaró haciendo una mueca y tomando la mano del otro._

- _Son deseos de tu madre, me imagino que la carta decía algo sobre Hogwarts._

_Se quedó callado, no podía replicar nada ante aquello. Aun asi mantuvo la mano de Sirius entrelazada con la suya. Pasaron minutos durante los cuales se mantuvieron de esa manera. Con campanadas se avisó que era hora de abordar._

_El tamaño del aquel tren era enorme, de tonos rojo y negro, del silbato comenzaba a salir humo. Al frente, en una placa decía ¨Expreso Hogwarts¨. Suspiro sabiendo que ya no había alternativa. Aunque se lo pidiera con desesperación, Sirius lo persuadiría y cedería._

- _Para Navidad, podrás venir aquí… - le reconfortó._

- _Ese no es el punto – replicó – Antes ¿Por qué no me dejaste recitar el hechizo?_

- _Está prohibido para un menor hacer magia fuera del colegio…_

_Se instaló un peso sobre los hombros de Jacob, una pesadez repentina. Una opresión sofocante pero a la vez pasiva. No intentaba lastimarlo, sino reconocerlo. Busco con la mirada lo que fuese que le producía aquello. Su mirada se encontró otra de pupilas añil. Mechones pardos. Parecía vigilarle con sus cinco sentidos. Se absorbieron, permanecieron olvidados de lo demás, concentrados el uno en el otro con inagotable idolatría. Se entendieron, se entendieron y aun ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra, sin embargo, el dolor en los ojos de ambos era comparable._

- Lunático – _atendió las palabras de Sirius, salió de su trance y se concentró en su amigo de infancia – Lucius, Draco, un gusto verlos… - saludó. Aun a pesar de cualquier cosa la galantería de Sirius era vigente._

- Canuto – _retorno el gesto – Un placer conocerte… - extendió la mano a donde Jacob quien sonriendo cortes le indicó su nombre. _

_Ambos pequeños se presentaron. Draco intrigado por que el otro estuviese con Sirius y Jacob divirtiéndose con las miradas examinantes del _Dragón. _Reconocía que eso significaba aquel nombre. Se encontró estando atento a la plática de los mayores, no obstante no dejaba de lado la agradable conversación que mantenía con el niño quien, disfrazando su dicha, le contaba acerca de Hogwarts. Sobre las casas y el director, mencionó el nombre de la estirpe a la cual quería pertenecer._

_Mientras, junto a Malfoy, subía al expreso, le destino un último gesto a Sirius. Este le respondió con un ademán de su mano y esbozando una sonrisa._

_Después de dialogar amenamente, se separaron. Draco alegando que había visto, de lejos, a un amigo e iría con él. Jacob no se preocupó, quería repasar algunas cosas del libro que pudo guardar en la mochila que mantenía consigo. Aprender lo más que pudiese lograr. Leer y releer, era lo que debía hacer entonces. Como su primera _meta_ estaba el saber acerca del colegio al cual se dirigía._

Historia de Hogwarts, escrito por Bathilda Bagshot.

_Entre tanto polvo y telarañas, lo halló en la biblioteca de los Black. Un ejemplar deteriorado por el paso del tiempo, sus hojas amarillentas estaban ligeramente roídas de las orillas y el color de la cubierta estaba comenzando a desaparecer. O bien era de hacía muchos años o por la humedad y mal cuidado terminó en ese estado deplorable._

_Abrió la pequeña hebilla que tenía el libro a un lado y empezó a pasar las hojas. Pasó por el índice sin prestarle atención. El texto, escrito a mano, era encerrado por sutiles marcos de distintos colores. Los fundadores eran de lo que primero se hablaba. Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar._

_Había puesto sus piernas sobre el cómodo y largo asiento a la vez que recargaba su espalda en la estructura del tren, su cabeza a un lado de la ventana. Tres impactos, rápidos y fuertes, en la puerta de esa pequeña habitación y un ruido deslizante de la puerta._

_Alzó la vista y una chica, vestida con túnica, lo veía desde el umbral. Su cabello largo y esponjado revelaba su poco cuidado por este, en sus manos llevaba el tomo de alguna obra literaria._

_Con simulada rapidez regreso sus pies a donde deberían estar, también dejando a un lado el manual del cual apenas había alcanzado la décima página._

- _Lo siento, no debí entrar de manera tan súbita, pero, al estar solo tú aquí, me permití entrar… - declaro ella de manera rápida. A pesar de sus claras palabras, se le veía nerviosa._

- _No es problema, comenzaba a sentirme solo – le sonrió. Señaló el asiento de enfrente invitándola a acomodarse._

- _Hermione Granger – dijo al estar ya sentada. Jacob, por su mente divagante e inquieta, se dio cuenta del parecido que tenía el pelo de Granger con un arbusto. _

- _Jacob Black – respondió después de espabilarse de su corta hilaridad._

_Hermione ensancho los ojos en un gesto sorpresivo, su labios se apretaron y sus mejillas enrojecieron._

- _No me lo creo – ella miro varias veces las facciones del otro. No tenía la piel pálida de ellos, ni sus ojos claros y tampoco su gusto por lo selecto. De eso ultimo a causa de las ropas que vestía._

- _¿Asi?... ¿Por qué no me crees?... – con una mueca interesada, presto total atención a la respuesta de la chica – Ni siquiera me conoces… - agregó durante la momentánea mudes de ella._

- _Los Black… he leído de ellos. He podido ver fotos o retratos y – se removió sacudiendo la falda de su túnica – No te pareces._

- _¿Sirius Black?... me refiero a si sabes de él._

- _Sí._

_Jacob, apoyando los codos sobre sus piernas, se acercó más a Hermione. Se fijó en el lomo del libro y, anotando mentalmente el nombre, la observó a los ojos._

- _Yo también lo conozco, de hecho, el me llevo hasta la Plataform me acompaño a comprar los materiales. Sin embargo, tienes razón, no soy de _esos_ Black._

- _¿Eres muggle? – pregunto de sorpresa, el soplo causado por su aliento le pegó en el rostro al chico, olía a moras – No digo que sea malo, mis padre lo son…_

_Ante esa declaración, Jacob, no puso atención a las otras pocas palabras que dijo y la idea de saber de los muggles se convirtió en propósito._

- _En ese caso tú lo eres… - Granger asintió – Quiero preguntarte unas cosas, si me lo permites._

- _Por supuesto – Hermione no se podía rehusar. Jacob le intrigaba y envolvía de alguna manera. Encontró en los ojos café, parecidos a los suyos, sabiduría. Y si ella algo buscaban eran fuentes de información, alguien que pudiese saciar, más y más, su hambre de conocimiento._

_Escuchando y analizando las preguntas que le eran dirigidos, respondió con total sinceridad a todo. Relato como era el Londres Muggle, que los seres no mágicos no sabían de la existencia de la hechicería ni nada relacionado. Mencionó, obteniendo el ceño fruncido de Jacob, el nombre de algunos hechizos y pociones. África, Asia, América, Europa, y Oceanía._

_Con descanso y saciedad, recargo el peso de su cuerpo contra los mullidos cojines del tresillo. Sin perder más tiempo, Hermione, se puso a leer con entera dedicación._

_Pasado un rato de silencio apacible, los lejanos crujidos de ruedas, hicieron a la chica alzar el rostro en dirección a la puerta que se había mantenido abierta. Se mordió el labio y repaso su lengua por este, era tranquila y estudiosa, pero los dulces le encantaban. Tanto que dejaría unas horas de estudio por un par de ellos._

_Se levantó repentinamente de su asiento, Jacob la miro intrigado hasta que respondió._

- _¿Vamos a comprar algo? – dijo ella asomándose por el corredor – Aún está lejos, tardara un poco en llegar – tanteó en la bolsa de su capa y detectando más de cinco galeones, sonrió._

- _¿Golosinas?_

- _Si, las Grageas ,a pesar de los sabores asquerosos, tienen unos que me encantan – alegó haciendo una mueca al recordar cuando, el día anterior en el Callejón Diagon, al estar en Honeydukes compró una caja y, con su mala suerte, comió una sabor _tierra de granja.

- _¿Sabores asquerosos?... Se supone que los dulces son deliciosos, no me imagino que clase de cosas has comido – bromeó divertido pero sincero._

- _Yo tampoco tenía idea de que hay cosas asi, pero, las Ranas de Chocolate tienen… - busco en su bolsillo - … esto – le extendió una tarjeta – Varios magos y demás criaturas mágicas aparecen._

_Tenía forma de pentágono y en él se apreciaba el cuerpo móvil de un hombre. Cabello castaño al igual que su barba, pergaminos sostenidos por su brazo y un pequeño telescopio por el cual parecía buscar o examinar algo de interés. Jacob evitó un semblante de incredulidad y le devolvió el Cromo a Hermione._

- _Nunca las he probado – afirmó igualmente saliendo al pasillo – Pero vamos que quiero hacerlo._

_Emocionada, le tomó la mano y haló de él hasta el Carrito del Expreso. La señora regordeta vestía con una blusa de manga larga, un chaleco color rosa tejido y su dulce sonrisa proporcionaba confianza._

_La carreta era colorida, por si misma y por la gran variedad de dulces. Piruletas, gomitas, figuras de chocolate, cajitas sorpresa y lo que te pudiese imaginar, se encontraba ahí. En un costado, con letras grandes y rectas estaba la leyenda _Honeydukes.

_Un recipiente cilíndrico, con miles de pequeños dulces, creaba una secuencia a la par con los colores del arcoíris. Tarros de cristal con formas esféricas o en copa mostraban aún más de los aperitivos, gomitas con aspecto de gusanos y ositos, mentitas, aros de caramelo macizo que se enredaban alrededor de un elástico formando pulseras comestibles. Eran cómicas las apariencias que le habían otorgado a los potes. En lo que simulaba ser un florero, largos y finos postes de plástico se erguían hasta terminar en los animosos tonos de las paletas._

_Las cajitas pintadas de franjas horizontales en blanco y rojo, a través de pequeñas ventanillas, posibilitaban divisar, con formas de huevos diminutos las Grageas. Rojas y brillantes manzanas en grupos de tres se esparcían por varias áreas. Pastelillos rosáceos con merengue blanco y, al centro, una fresa. Latas rectangulares con las aristas redondeadas, no tenían nombre que diera indicio a lo que adentro se encontraba. Tazas de porcelana con humeante y oloroso chocolate. Las calaveras de chocolate y azúcar que Hermione había mencionado. Uno que otro bote parecía estar desbordándose por la cantidad exorbitante de caramelos que contenían._

_Con solo la presentación que tenían, daban apetito y antojo. Varios alumnos empezaban a revolotear alrededor con curiosidad y, los que sabían de qué se trataba, tratando de comprar entre tanta gente. La señora había quedado estancada, por el tumulto, frente a uno de los cuartos._

_Al haber llegado a tiempo Hermione estaba entregando dinero a la viejecita quien, con paciencia ilimitada, atendía sonriendo y pidiendo tranquilidad. Jacob, contagiado por el entusiasmo, comenzó a preguntar por el costo y tomando un poco de lo que le parecía bueno, se llenó las manos de golosinas. No había podido pagar por las constantes pisadas y codazos que l eran destinados sin intención. Tranquilizando su ansiedad por probar los alimentos que había tomado, se dedicó a esperar. Fue tardado y doloroso por los constantes golpes. Sin embargo, a causa de su serenidad y la de otros más, pudo soportarlo. Esos mismos chicos que se mantuvieron al margen fueron los últimos en conseguir lo que querían. Tal parecía que lo mismo les había pasado a los que estuviesen en el cuarto, el ceño fruncido de un chico pelirrojo y pecoso se lo enunciaba._

- _Permíteme ayudarte, hijo – le habló la anciana. En un bolso dorado con finas sogas del mismo tono, guardó los alimentos no sanos, pero deliciosos – Vaya que te gustan los caramelos – agregó entregándole a Jacob el sacó lleno – Seria un total de 24 galeones y 12 sickles._

- _¡Llevas muchos! – exclamó Hermione._

- _¿Acaso crees que me los coma todos?... Te daré a ti también – le explicó. Entregó el dinero esperando a que le devolvieran el sobrante._

_Aguardo cuando el chico pecoso comenzó a tomar cosas del carrito y con eso logrando distraer a la mujer mayor. El exorbitante tinte del cabello de el niño le dejaba atento, estudiando para ver si era natural. Y rememoró, era el mismo del Anden 9 ¾._

- _¡Jacob! – le llamaron con voz animada y notablemente feliz. Volteó el rostro y unos lentes de forma redonda estaban frente a él. Los grandes y expresivos verdes esmeralda le sorprendieron por un momento, como un gato, fue lo que pensó._

- _Harry, un gusto verte… - respondió. Se estrecharon la mano y, Harry, los invito a estar con ellos. Hermione no muy convencida por la propuesta, aceptó – No pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar, y mira ¡Ambos en Hogwarts!_

_Jacob supo, por fin, el nombre de ese niño peli teñido, según su opinión. Ron Weasley. Este no asemejaba comer, sino engullir. No pasado mucho después de acomodarse en el cuarto, Harry y Ron juntos al igual que Jacob y Hermione, Weasley tenía, en las comisuras de los labios y partes de la mejilla, manchas de chocolate._

_Mostrándole a Hermione los Cromos de Magos que encontró, logró atrapar y comer esas resbaladizas ranitas. A Harry se le escapó una por la ventana. La única chica del grupo estaba encantada con las Bolas de Chocolate, realmente buenas, rellenas de mousse de fresa o nata de Cornualles. A Jacob en especial le gustaron las Varitas de Regaliz._

_Luego de varias horas de viaje en el Expreso Hogwarts, se detuvieron en la Estación de Hogsmeade. Sin embargo no tuvieron oportunidad de explorar el lugar, a Jacob no le importo el lugar se le hizo igual de deprimente que Londres con sus días fríos y nublados._

_Abordaron, en agrupaciones, barcos pequeños. Mientras, el Guardián de las Laves y Terrenos, indicaba y dirigía a los jóvenes a diferentes navíos, Jacob, distinguió entre todas las demás la platina cabellera de Draco. Su blonda melena sobresaltaba por sobre lo demás._

_Fue separado de Hermione y, resignado a aquello, tomo asiento en la barca. Al estar, al fin, todo en orden, las lámparas de gas se encendieron a la par y, seguidamente, los medios de transporte comenzaron a avanzar por el lago. Sin alguien que remara, por magia._

_El camino era tenuemente iluminado, estaba oscureciendo ya y daba al lugar un aspecto amenazante y aterrador. Tanto las formas que las ramas de los pocos arboles alrededor dibujaban, o los sonidos de los animales de la noche._

_El gigante Hagrid, como le llamaron, iba al frente de lo demás. Inspeccionando de vez en vez a que los jóvenes estuviesen calmados y obedientes a la orden de no hacer revuelo en alguna de las pequeñas embarcaciones._

_Al ya estar la Luna predominando con su blanca luz desde el cielo, el Castillo se dejó ver._

_Sobre una extensa elevación de tierra en el lago, por lo bajo la niebla les opacaba la vista a algunos. Sus rostros en dirección a la imponente construcción. Su aspecto medieval de altas torres puntiagudas le proporcionaba un aire de imponencia, autoridad. Era imposible tratar de descifrar que tan grande era el lugar. Entre las formas variadas de las edificaciones, por las abundantes e incalculables cristalerías, irradiaba una incandescencia cerosa. Junto a la torre más preponderante iniciaba un camino que descendente que terminaba en donde ellos encallaron. Era una escalinata, con varios candiles arrebolados a ambos lados, parecía que ese sendero inclinado que conducía a la fortaleza tenía principio pero no fin._

_Formados en largas filas, separadas por género, subieron. El clima poco a poco se hacía más fresco, no falto el descuidado que tropezó un par de veces al verse atrapado por los alrededores. El astro lechoso fue opacado, por renegridas nubes, durante varios minutos que quedaron en penumbra estremecedora._

_Aquella fortificación inmensa tenía su gran portón íntegramente abierto. Dos luceros luminosos a los lados de la entrada. Los cuchicheos empezaron en cuanto la silueta delgada y derecha de una mujer hizo su aparición. Baúles de distintos tamaños y colores, acompañados de jaulas con lechuzas de ojos fluorescentes, gatos echados cómodamente u otros vigilantes de su rededor, se mantenían apilados en los costados._

_Minerva McGonagall, con su chongo del cabello en alto, perfectamente peinado y con canas visibles. Hermione tomó a Jacob del brazo y el, gustoso, la abrazo contra sí. Ella sonreía sin parar, mezclando su conmoción y desasosiego avanzo junto a su amigo hacia donde la bruja de antes les había señalado._

_El Gran Comedor era, posiblemente, la segunda habitación más extraordinaria en la que había tenido la oportunidad de estar. Techo alto, paredes claras semejantes al mármol. Columnas nacientes del suelo que terminaban perdiéndose en lo alto y, en secuencia, posaban gárgolas de duendes hincados de los cuales, por la espalda, emanaban alas de murciélago. Centenares de velas inflamadas, con gotas de cera deshumedecida provenientes de la punta superior. El tejado capturó la atención de Jacob mientras caminaba, el panorama de una noche repleta de estrellas centellantes, le fascinó,_

_Cuatro largas, pero delgadas, mesas. Se prolongaban desde un punto cercano a la entrada hasta aproximarse al pie de tres estrechos peldaños, estudiantes mayores se encontraban establecidos ahí con platos y copas, vacíos, al frente de cada uno. Estos, después de una plataforma, daban paso a una mesa en oposición a las otras, los profesores de semblantes placidos o severos, descansaban acomodados en sus respectivas sillas y, detrás de ellos, un ventanal con una serie de divisiones, dejaba ver por un encantamiento, un paisaje de nubarrones violáceos._

_Los aprendices de segundo y los más veteranos les miraban con interés. Viendo sus rostros infantiles tratando de adivinar, por la expresión, a que casa serian asignados._

_Luego de unas cortas palabras por parte de Minerva, esta misma señalando el banquito junto a ella dijo._

- _Al escuchar sus nombres, que serán dichos en orden alfabético, vendrán a tomar asiento y les colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador – con un ademán descuidado logro que, los apenas ingresados, miraran hacia esa dirección._

_Un sombrero roído y viejo, se notaban a simple vista sus múltiples remendadas, y por su color se podía decir que estaba sumamente sucio. A lo largo del borde, por un pliegue, se formaba su boca e igualmente eso sucedía con su entrecejo que daba la impresión de mantenerse fruncido siempre._

_Uno a uno, el alumnado nuevo fue nombrado para posteriormente tomar lugar en el taburete y por ultimo utilizar, por minutos o segundos, el Sombrero. El tiempo dependía de la mente de cada niño o niña._

_De los conocidos de Jacob, el primero en pasar fue Draco. Le tomó por sorpresa la rapidez en la que, con un fuerte grito, el objeto mágico manifestó _¨ ¡Slytherin!¨. _ Sonriendo de lado, felicitándose internamente por haberlo logrado, Malfoy fue hasta la mesa de su casa, no sin antes pasar a un lado de Jacob apretándole levemente el brazo. Una acción que buscaba transmitir confianza y el saber que no sería despreciado._

_Harry, apretando con fuerza sus puños, fue el próximo. Jacob no alcanzó a escuchar las palabras que compartían el mago y el objeto, sin embargo, el proceso de elección de Potter, fue demorado. El de mirar esmeralda, durante segundo cerró los ojos y, frenéticamente, susurró dirigiéndose al Sombrero. _¨Difícil¨ _declaró el Sombrerillo moviendo sus labios. Se movió de extraña manera un par de veces más y al final profirió _¨ ¡Gryffindor!¨.

_Desenlazando su mano de la de Jacob, Hermione al ser llamada subió los cortos escalones. De nuevo el Sombrero tardó en decidir, estuvo tentado en enviarla a Ravenclaw. Ella respirando rápidamente y con el cuerpo entero tenso esperó por el dictamen. El objeto chasqueó como si tuviese una lengua y bramó _¨ ¡Gryffindor!¨_._

_Jacob tragó grueso al escuchar su nombre y se inquietó cuando, al ser ducho su apellido al igual que con el Potter de Harry, se creó un breve silencio. En cuanto la tela de la prenda fue puesta en su cabeza, con un rápido pero entendible canto escuchó._

_"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

_Sintió como su mente creaba un lazo con el otro ser viviente. Sus experiencias, unas que nunca serian dichas por su boca, fueron vistas y escuchadas por ese pedazo de trapo viejo. Aquello le molesto. Tuvo la idea de quitárselo, pero, sin decirlo en voz alta el Sombrero le comunicó que, nadie antes lo había hecho y ni él sabía lo que podría suceder._

¨Mírate… atrapado en esa silueta, te sucede lo mismo que al arrogante Sirius Black. En Slytherin, la casa de las serpientes, encontrarías verdaderas amistades, cosa que necesitas. Ravenclaw te enriquecería de más conocimiento del que ya posees, has estado en tantos lugares, me recueras a un _Giratiempo. _Hufflepuff, es adecuado… eres leal, no importa a donde pertenezcas en cada lugar, te mantienes firme a tus ideales. Posiblemente eres a quien más he tardado en seleccionar. Fíjate alrededor, la mirada aprensiva de todos, ha pasado más de minuto y medio…¨

_Era cierto, la profesora McGonagall tenía una expresión preocupante, Hermione le veía desde la mesa de rojo y dorado con el entrecejo fruncido. Y lo mismo se repetía con Draco y Harry. No supo que hacer o cómo reaccionar, solo continuo escuchando el parloteo del harapo._

¨ Quisiera saber cómo es posible que seas, o hayas sido, un Licántropo. Sin embargo, ni tú lo entiendes y de esa manera, yo tampoco. Veo que posees el _Giratiempo _del que te hable, tal vez tenga que ver con eso, tu mente esta densa… Oh, _ya lo veo_… ¨

_Y milésimas de tiempo transcurridas, con su voz potente y ronca, _¨ ¡Gryffindor!¨ _provocó un eco en el comedor. Conmocionado bajo de aquella plataforma y espabilándose, mientras era recibido por los de cursos superiores, abrazó a Hermione. Escondió, actuando nervioso, su irritación. Esa _cosa _habladora y entrometida había visto momentos que, antes, compartió únicamente con Sirius._

_Para cuando fue turno de Ron, solo pudo prestar atención al sonrojo de este a causa de que el Sombrero, a viva voz, dijo _¨Oh, otro Weasley¨.

_Ese día tenía una racha de suerte, a partir de su encuentro con el _Dragón, casi todo había salido bien. _Desde haber conocido a esa mandona, pero dulce, Hermione. Glotón y agradable, Ron. Elegante y comprensivo, Draco. Y entusiasta, pero protector, Harry._

_Se tumbó sobre la cama, la noche anterior no descanso en su afán de querer _curarse _y después de tantos dulces, golpes, sensaciones y nuevas, pero no considerablemente deseadas, experiencias. De nuevo, estaba exhausto. La mañana siguiente si prestaría atención a la Sala Común de su casa._

_Su baúl había sido trasladado hasta las habitaciones que compartía con otros dos chicos de los cuales solo de uno conocía su nombre, Seamus Finnigan. Sobre el cofre en el que se encontraban sus pertenencias, había una jaula cubierta por una manta negra y un paquete envuelto en papel de un verde azulado, se imaginó que ambas cosas pertenecían a su compañero._

_Al ya encontrarse dormitando se dio cuenta de que, aunque quisiera, no podía dormir con la túnica, era demasiado incómoda para eso. Medio balbuceando le pidió a Seamus, quien revoloteaba cosas en su baúl, que moviera los objetos que le impedían sacar su ropa. Confundido, Finnigan, se aproximó al lugar, buscó algún nombre o algo por el estilo. De color amarillento y sellado con cera, había un sobre. Leyó y dándose cuenta del apellido, llamó a Jacob._

- _Aquí hay algo de un tal, Sirius Black como remitente…_

_Con la capa fuera de su cuerpo, y a pasos rápidos, se apoderó de la carta que el otro le ofrecía. Agradeció y, caminando hacia la ventana por algo de luz, rompió el precinto plateado._

**Jacob:**

**¨No, no te entregue esto antes por la posibilidad de que no lo quisieras, aunque al final sé que te encantara. Tómalo como un regalo por haber sido aceptado en Hogwarts (Necesito que, después, leas los papeles que puse dentro del paquete).**

**Esta lechuza, me pareció hermosa y perfecta para ti. Su plumaje mayormente blanco y con matices cafés y negros en sus alas. No te la puedo describir como realmente quiero, pero mírala por ti mismo y no por mis incompletas descripciones.**

**El negro, irónicamente, a pesar de paréceme distinguido, es demasiado apagado y lúgubre para alguien de **_**tu edad **_**o la que no deseas aparentar tener. Las plumas y tinta que elegiste, desinteresadamente cabe recalcar, tal parece ni siquiera te agradaban. Por lo cual me he tome, con entera libertad y atrevimiento, a la tarea de hacerte tu segundo regalo. Aunque me gustaría darte una Nimbus, pero no te permiten tener una.**

**Respóndeme utilizando los artículos que te doy y mandando la carta con tu lechuza, nómbrala como gustes. Cuéntame cómo va a ser tu primer día. No te metas en problemas, como yo. No faltaran los diversos relatos de **_**Los Merodeadores,**_** y Snape será de los primeros en ponerme como ejemplo a no seguir.**

**Aunque yo tampoco tenía la idea de querer que fueras a Hogwarts, sé que encontraras cosas, animales y objetos por demás, sorprendentes.**

**Nos vemos, querido.**

**Atte. Sirius Black¨**

_Quitó la manta a la jaula y contemplando a ave dormida la colocó, con suma delicadeza, en el suelo, después sería algo más apropiado. Sin desempacar hurgó entre sus cosas para buscar prendas ligeras. Decidió abrir ese paquete a la mañana siguiente. Sutilmente sonriendo por esa sorpresa de parte de Sirius, se fue a dormir._


End file.
